


Tsuki no akari

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Their time on Eos may have ended, but the promise Noctis and Luna made to each other still survives. All that matters to them now is the rest of eternity, the rest of this moment as they cherish each other's love. Sexy fluff. Romantic erotica. NoctLuna and the eternal plain of sylleblossoms. Written for the Noctis Fic/Art Exchange.





	Tsuki no akari

Tsuki no akari

 

The slight ‘swoosh’ of the pleasantly warm gust carries along the delicate scent of sylleblossoms: aromatic and sweet, a scent that you’d want to keep inhaling even when your lungs are already full.

 

In the distance, a form has crouched among the flowers, her fair hand sweeping them gently. A warm smile graces the king’s features, his eyes lighting up as he crosses the meadow to her.

 

Lunafreya’s smile holds longing as she watches how the finiteness of a blossom scatters into the wind. Noctis believes he knows what is troubling his young wife. She remembers her brother like she remembers these flowers. Like the flower, so had the years of war and servitude to the Empire dissolved her brother.

 

She isn’t surprised when he wraps an arm around her waist from behind, and Noctis brushes strands of her hair behind her ear. “What is it, darling?” he mutters as he plants a soft kiss onto the locks. “You seem sad.” Instinctively she nuzzles into the embrace, some of that sorrow melting from her expression, being replaced by savoring and a longing of different kind.

 

“It’s alright. Just, memories.”

 

Noctis pulls back enough to stand beside her. “Ravus?”

 

Luna laughs a little, an honest laugh. “You know me too well.”

 

“How could I not?” the king chuckles back, then kisses her forehead again. “I’ve loved you since we were kids.” Then, he withdraws again, solemnity in his eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save him.”

 

“You don’t need to be,” Luna averts her eyes. “What became of my brother wasn’t your fault.”

 

Noctis pulls her into a tight hug. “He’s in a better place now.”

 

“I know,” Lunafreya whispers, but can’t help her voice from softening a little.

 

“Huh?” Perplexed, Noctis draws back. This gloom is unlike her. The midnight eyes widen a little, soon to be replaced by a look of compassion as he wipes away the tear that’s sliding down her cheek.

 

“Luna…” Noctis sweeps his hand through her hair gently, and cups her cheek. Luna’s smiling a sad smile as she presses her cheek into the touch.

 

She holds so much sorrow inside. From the day she ascended as the Oracle, Luna has known strife. Even in the afterlife, she carries the remnants of her burden with her. Noctis wishes he could take her strains, to carry them himself, but there are deeds that are beyond even the King of Light.

 

Luna nuzzles his palm a little, a deep sigh leaving her, her gaze on the field of the blue surrounding them. The gust sweeps over the flowers, and she closes her eyes as she treasures the moment. The safety of his warmth against her cheek, the scent of the flowers, a memory of her homeland. Another sigh, and subconsciously she leans against him, a hand coming to rest on his chest.

 

And Noct holds her. Holds her until he feels her shoulders relaxing. The nimble fingers curl beneath her chin, gently urging her to look up. And Luna raises her eyes, to meet the sparkling midnight of her Noctis, the depth of his love for her as the king closes the distance.

 

He kisses her. Softly, almost tentatively. Not because he’d think her to be fragile, but because he doesn’t want to cross any boundaries he isn’t meant to cross. Only as he feels her lips moving against his own, first only slightly, then with more fervor, only then does he deepen the kiss. She kisses him back, growing bolder as her emotions engulf her. And Noctis pulls her flush against him, pressing her against his warmth. Luna’s arms wrap around his neck, one hand weaving into the onyx locks while the other grabs the fabric of his jacket. Like a drowning man, the raven notes. Luna holds onto him like he was a rock, and she was afraid that if she let go, her own emotions would sweep her away and drag her under.

 

His hands trail lower, settling for the curve of her lower back and her hip, grabbing a firmer hold. His thumbs draw small circles into her thigh as Noct massages her gently through the gossamer dress.

 

Lunafreya sighs as his hands settle upon her in a more intimate way. The familiarity of the sensation, the significance of it not a stranger to her, the need to feel her beloved closer -to feel him, his touch, inside and out- arises in her, lits aflame like fanned embers. And Noctis crushes her against him, kissing her like a thirsting man, and she is his oasis. He drinks her up, the morning dew on the leaves in the crispiness of the dawn. And the young king pours all his love, his promise, his safeguard into that one kiss, unwavering and devoted as he renews her his vows of affection.

 

Noctis reaches to grab her ass, and the woman gasps into his mouth. When Lunafreya pulls away, it is with a flustered grin, a promise plastered on her lips and shining in her eyes as she bites her lip, nuzzles his cheek a little.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Noctis lets out a pleased little breath, and his lips trail along the fair neck offered to him. Teeth nibble the earlobe, he sucks on it a little, and his grip of her becomes possessive. “I missed you, too.” His left hand traces the curve of her hip, sliding to the frontside and along her loin, ghosting teasingly over her bud through the thin fabric. Her exhale against his neck is approving -savoring, eager- and the king is done delaying her her pleasure.

 

Luna hums an approval when he kneads the hem of her dress up. Planting corresponding kisses along his neck, she gives in to the sensations gathering in her stomach. Pressed against her beloved like this, her body aches to be touched, flush and eager against him as Noct’s fingers run up the inside of her thigh. “Luna,” Noctis breaths out the name, his touch dips between her thighs, and Luna’s head tilts back with a sigh.

 

She is so beautiful. Noctis can’t but awe her flushing bride as the woman gently moves against his fingers, her breaths in his ear, elated and content. “Luna…!”

 

Soft moans fall from her lips as Luna treasures the warmth building inside her. Noctis’s touch eludes, only for the king to press against her, to gently guide her to the ground as he comes onto all fours above her. They gaze at each other for a moment, Noctis cupping her cheek before he leans in to kiss her again. Luna’s eyes slide closed, and blindly, she begins to open the buttons of his jacket until she feels him withdrawing. Her eyes crack open just in time to witness the jacket being tossed aside eagerly. The shirt follows soon after, exposing the young king’s muscular chest and tanned stomach, toned by the years of training. She rests her eyes on him shamelessly, her teeth sinking into her lip a little at the sight of her husband.

 

Noctis’s hand finds hers, their fingers get entwined as he pins her arm against the bed of flowers. He kisses her, huffs amusedly to the way her lips begin to demand control -  only to yield into a blissful gasp as his fingers find her most sacred again, light and slow in their administrations, caressing her tenderly.

 

Her head is thrown back in a silent scream, her body quivers beneath him deliciously as the gentle pleasure lifts her higher. Teasing and purposeful, Noctis’s touch lingers, leaving her torn between the rapture and the need for more. There is a spark in the twilight eyes as those of his bride snap back to meet them, now lascivious and eager with aroused hunger, and she bucks her hips in demand for more.

 

Luna is like foaming rapids. She may seem calm and collected to the outside, but inside, there is a passion that soars in her like a fire until that inferno engulfs all. A blinding light, just waiting to be unleashed. Lust has seeped into her pants that are becoming breathless. A wicked grin spreads his lips at the feel of her wetness.

 

He finds himself quickly growing hard at the sounds of her pleasure. Soft mewls that are growing louder. He finds her eyes again, warm and loving, and Noctis’s smile is contented before he leans down in to nibble at her exposed neck. As his lips distract her, he goes to undo his zipper.

 

Lunafreya lets out a sinful purr at the feel of his cock ghosting at her entrance. A sound straight from the netherworld, and Noctis gulps at how incredibly sexy that sounds, coming from the usually angelic woman. His enchantress. His beautiful tainted siren. His to hold, his to caress. His to love as the wind ruffles their hair gently, kissing their cheeks and brushing their heated flesh. Noct’s hand finds hers and their fingers weave as she nudges her hips against him gently, askingly. His eyes never leave her ocean as he pushes into her.

 

Luna’s back arches at the entrance, her hips meeting his invitingly. The low hum emitting from her throat holds playfulness as she shifts beneath him slightly, giving him better access. He begins to move, slow and savoring in his movements as their bodies grind together, both of them relishing the feel of skin on skin as their tangled breaths grow louder.

 

She moans out his name in a high-pitched cry as he finds her spot. Trembling in his arms, Luna’s head swishes, her features elated under the rapturous sensations coursing through her. Noctis grunts as her walls hug him tightly, her legs wrapping around him to drag him in deeper, and he has to push back the surge that almost sent him over the brink already. She is hot and wet and tight around him, each movement dragged out and treasuring as he fills her slowly.

 

“Luna…”

 

She trembles beneath her, all her inhibitions, insecurities gone as all that matters to them is this moment, this heat, this connection. He loves the way her voice rises on every thrust, and he’s burning up from the inside. With a grunt, he hoists her hips to a better angle, and starts to build up his pace. Her cries turn hoarse as he takes her roughly, always a little deeper, a little more force behind each push. He presses her into the ground, the hot puff of air hitting his cheeks as air escapes her a little.

 

“No--tis!”

 

From the way her head is thrown back, her mouth open in a soundless cry, he knows that she’s close. Determined to not deny her the fulfillment, he takes on a frantic rhythm as he reburies himself into her warmth like a madman.

 

“Ah...ah...aah!” Luna’s cries rise in pitch and volume as she reaches her peak. Her head thrown back, she wails blissfully as the pleasure erupts in her.

 

Her walls clench around him, nearly crushing in intensity, and Noctis grunts loudly at the tidal wave. “Uh…” Almost blind with his rising orgasm, he pounds into her, the world stilling around him as the inferno swallows him whole-

 

He comes with a stifled cry. Burying himself deep into her, Noctis tenses as the surge engulfs him. Trailing up his spine, the sensations sweep through him like a tsunami, washing his mind away with them, leaving behind only the completeness as his body begins to relax with the aftermath.

 

He lowers himself to rest beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her flush against him as they relish in each other’s afterglow. Her breaths have evened out, grazing his bare chest in slow, sighed puffs. A sated smile adorns Luna’s features, and her eyes are closed with contentment. She nuzzles herself closer, and Noctis’s fingers trace circles into her lower back. They lay there together, treasuring each other’s warmth as the wind carries their soft murmurs over the plain.

* * *

  **AN: The name Tsuki no akari is from FF6, the 'theme of love'. After I saw**[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vPT6gBCAVU) **beautiful NoctLuna amv, it was really my sole choice for the title.  
Tsuki no akari means 'moon's light', moonligh, so I thought that's rather fitting, too.**


End file.
